1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shallow water anchor system and more particularly pertains to automatically moving a rod-shaped anchor between a lowered orientation for operation and use and a raised orientation for transportation and storage, all in a safe, convenient and economical manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of anchor systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, anchor systems of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of securing the position of a boat through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,041,730 issued Mar. 28, 2000 to Oliverio relates to a Shallow Water Anchor and U.S. Pat. No. 7,270,072 issued Sep. 18, 2007 to Waldrop relates to a Florida Anchor.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a shallow water anchor system that allows for automatically moving a rod-shaped anchor between a lowered orientation for operation and use and a raised orientation for transportation and storage, all in a safe, convenient and economical manner.
In this respect, the shallow water anchor system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of automatically moving a rod-shaped anchor between a lowered orientation for operation and use and a raised orientation for transportation and storage, all in a safe, convenient and economical manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved shallow water anchor system which can be used for automatically moving a rod-shaped anchor between a lowered orientation for operation and use and a raised orientation for transportation and storage, all in a safe, convenient and economical manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.